Weekly Writing Challenge
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: I've decided to do a Writing Challenge each week for a little fun. First challenge is up.
1. No Dialogue Challenge

**What is up guys? CameronNinjaDragons here with this weeks challenge, because Eugene Wigglebottoms really wants me to do another. This one is going to be called the No Dialogue Challenge. This means that you have to come up with a one-shot that doesn't use any dialogue, just the characters actions and thoughts (if the character can't read minds in the show, then they can't read minds in the one-shot). The story is due Wednesday, June 17 at 4p.m. Eastern Time. The same rules apply for when I did the Shipping Challenge. I can't wait to see what you guys come up with! CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**


	2. Ten Chapters, One Month

_**Before I get nagged by all of you, I've been busy. So shush.**_

 _ **Either way, I've come up with a new challenge! And it's much longer then a week this time.**_

 _ **I call it the Ten Chapters, One Month Challenge. You need to write a story ten chapters or longer by August first, giving you thirty-one days to complete this challenge.**_

 _ **Rules:**_

 ** _It can't be a story that you've already written._**

 ** _The chapters need to be at least 500 words long._**

 ** _You can have more then ten chapters._**

 ** _You can't rewrite an older story._**

 ** _That pretty much covers it. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	3. No Dialogue Challenge Results

**_Nag me and you're disqualified._**

 ** _What is up guys? CameronNinjaDragons here with the winners of this week's challenge! The three entries were "Seeing Things" by Eugene Wigglebottoms, "Weekly Writing Challenge" by HailsStorm and "Random Stories: Chapter 13" by Determine Artist. We're starting off with "Seeing Things" by Eugene Wigglebottoms._**

 ** _As I stated in my review, it seems that whenever I decide to do a challenge, somebody decides to kill one of the ninja. It seems to be a running theme. This story was heart-wrenching from the start, with the ghost of Cole's mother following him as a trap devised by Chen. And then Jay gets stabbed. By Chen. Dark? Yes. And after Cole's powers are taken by Chen, Jay dies and Cole carries his body off to find the other ninja. All-in-all, Eugene devised a shot where words would have been too much, and did wonders with what I have out. Eight out of ten, because of tear factor and slight typos._**

 ** _HailsStorm took a different approach to the challenge, deciding to bend the fabric of the Ninjago timeline by having the first part take place early in the season, but having conflicts that occurred in seasons three and four. Then again, it's LEGO. Nonetheless, the story she created was very interesting. Six out of Ten for a story that probably would have been better with dialogue._**

 ** _The final one-shot dealt with one of the ninja being in a coma, which is something I've seen before. Jay was in a coma due to an accident during a mission, which involved a rock falling on him. There's honestly not much I can say about this story, and I give it a Five out of Ten for a plot that I've seen before and for typos._**

 ** _So that's my ranking for this week's challenge. I do hope to see more of you partake in the current challenge, and stick around for what I have planned for my one year anniversary next month. So for now, CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	4. Dear Future Challenge

_**Okay, for those of you who haven't really been doing the challenges, this is quite possibly the easiest one yet.**_

 _ **For this challenge, just write a letter to your future self consisting of at least 200 words. I won't be reviewing this one, though. You can write about anything as long as it's T or lower for rating. I'll even do it too! I won't be rating this one though, it's just for fun.**_


	5. From Another View

_**God, I'm really sorry guys! I've been really busy! With the "Ten Chapters, One Month" challenge, only HailsStorm entered, so go check it out!**_

 _ **What is up guys, CameronNinjaDragons here with a new weekly challenge! Let's just try and forget the last one... creative rut... Anywho! This one is called "A Different View." Try and write using (with permission), a different fanfiction author's characters! Yes, you can use any of my characters, just not your own. The ninja can also be used.**_

 _ **CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	6. Parents

_**What is up guys? CameronNinjaDragons here, and it's time for another writing challenge! Now, I actually had to think a little bit for this one, but I think it's a good one!**_

 _ **Now, I know that you guys have *probably* seen season 7, so for this challenge, I want you to EITHER write a one-shot OR a theory about Jay's parents (because his biological mom is seen in the finale) or Ray and Maya (Kai and Nya's parents). This one gives a good amount of elbow room because we really don't know how Jay's biological dad acts, and we haven't seen a ton of Ray and Maya, so you can write the characters however you'd like. Jay's mom seems to act almost exactly like Jay does, if not a little more hyperactive.**_

 _ **Let's make this due... May 5th! Because I'm personally going to be busy for a bit, so I want to give you guys a little longer than a week, since I haven't done one of these in FOREVER.**_

 _ **Once you have your story finished, you can go ahead and PM me the title, or post it in the reviews so I can check it out! It usually takes me a couple days to go through them and post the results, but I don't take the stories after the due date that I've set. Now go get writing! CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


End file.
